PandaDoesNothing
Introduction When Panda started out with rp, she mainly got herself into trouble and almost every character she played ended up in jail, for example, she had a young boy character on another server called Carlos deLune, he tried to kill another players character twice and had his tongue cut off about 3 times and it grew back because of a magical scarecrow. But this was not fun so she decided to try her best to stay out of trouble, and so far, has succeeded but, once again it failed once she got Aila into trouble. Kingdom; Leyton Characters Her first character on Leyton was Aila Casey Ironskin, a twenty year old human female, who had three cousins, Booker, Rodger and Ayadan and one sister, Destiny. Aila was a baker in Lyon and one day wanted to be the first female knighted, but didn't know how to do it. Aila was born in Risonnia in a miner family, the Ironskins. When she was 6 and her sister was 2, her parents had left each other, causing the sisters to not know the others whereabouts, she kept her sister hidden as she didn’t want to speak about it to people, but this changed when Aila found her sister in Lyon. Aila has long, light blonde hair with light green eyes placed upon her pale skin. Yet, Aila had been arrested for making a deal with a demon called Kaedor, she was found guilty of conspiring against the crown, their original plan was to burn Aila on a stake but the King changed his mind to cut off her tongue and brand her a heretic. The next ooc month, Panda killed off Aila but later regretted it, in her luck, Ryku had used the demon he put in Aila’s mind a few days earlier to revive Aila and say she wasn’t meant to be the sacrifice. She was glad. While Panda and Ryku were doing a personal ‘event’ for Aila’s revival, they had to enter the town once more, Ryku had to go afk and wasn’t able to return until after Panda had to go to bed. They tried to get on at the same time but couldn’t until she was dragged into an event Ryku was hosting, at that time Aqua (Hornatus), Griffin (Salman), Nova (Aurum) and a few more had came to the spooky cemetery, the same one Ryku and Panda started the personal event, Ryku had took over Aila’s body (since the demon and Aila were basically one) and revealed her identity to Hornatus, therefore Panda couldn’t return to town without risk of breaking the promise she said to the demon. Kingdom La'Arn Panda started Kingdom La'Arn with her character, Alessandra D'Amore.' Alessandra' has two sisters, Belladonna (Sekai) and Clara’santamaria '(Mystery). Belladonna and Alessandra are perfect together, Alessandra and Clara's relationship isn't the same. Alessandra came to Ponta on her own by boat, she attended the speech given by Exarch Lucio to his new arrivals. Once that was finished, she had gotten a house in the slums then met up with her sister, telling her all that had happened and then telling her about the houses. Bella took it upon herself to get Alessandra a job, so she went to the Pontaselli Tavern and spoke to the Exarch. When Alessandra arrived at the tavern, Bella introduced her to a new friend called Val, and told her about how she got her a job. Alessandra had to step out for a few moments, which is when Lucio showed Bella and Val the villa they'd be working at for him. Though when Val got a job at Russo Brews, it was just Alessandra. A couple of weeks later, Lucio had asked Alessa if she could manage his taverns affairs, she accepted the offer and became the Pontaselli Taverns Manager. After that, Alessa had been asked to make drinks for the Masquerade ball. The next week when the ball was going on, she was able to attend the start, however she had to step out and finish brewing the drinks so they weren't ruined, doing so made Leonardo upset. Character Art This section is for art Panda has been sent that is one of her characters / her characters with another. This piece of art was created by ScarletRoseWolf (aka Scar) as a doodle. Kingdom Community When she joined the Kingdom Community, she was invited by her friend, Kingcaouette6666 or as most players know him, Lortime, who is currently her ic cousin, Booker Ironskin. She joined on the 6th of March, 2019. She has made friends from the server throughout her time, and has achieved being on the event team and becoming a Ranger. She became an event team member, and was one of the original 4 / 5, after she helped the original event head (Atexur) with a merchants event. She was focused on bandits until she decided to create an event chain that hasn't been made yet, she has also suggested a main way of doing merchants in Leyton. On around the 20th of June, Alex was made Ranger after asking the owner (Dan) how hard it'd be to become a ranger, originally she thought he'd say something along the lines of "You cannot be a ranger due to your age." after he responded with "lol, you'll know why I'm laughing in a moment." She was shocked at first when her name had turned blue and then an announcement happened, but has been very happy after being made a Ranger. ''She is also very secretly plotting with her fellow ranger friends. Some of the people she met on the server she usually jokes about with in OOC, here are a few people. ''Stole this off Aqua >:)' Aqua - A cool dude oocly, she often jokes about with him around the fact she’s going to be sacrificed to Keos. ;) You saved my butt the day of the trial, I owe you, Rico and Dan. I’ll be sure to get Ivory and Bri to be neutral with Hornatus again! Griffin - Real annoying (jk ily). He often pops out of thin air to give you a *farts* emote, but then voids it like the kind man he is. Hm.. I have no idea of what to put more for you- oh I know! DON'T FART IN CHAT THIS TIME! >:( Winter / Summer / Spring / Autumn - First of all, she needs to stop changing her name, but she’s Pandas female dog. ;) Ill be sure to play Casey if you still need a player and I’m not Aila anymore. Dan - A good owner to the server, Panda has had lots of chats to him in DMs, and can relate to him in some ways. She even crashed his court at the end with two random peasants trying to murder each other over a cow! (Thanks to the season girl). You made a decision to let me keep Aila alive! I really owe you. Hmm.. Alessandro is your chars name.. coincidences.. Atexur - The first and original event head, shes had some good chats with Atex. Lortime - The person who invited her and a great friend for a year or so, he often forces her to get to sleep. She gets the pleasure of teasing her same aged cousin icly by calling him “Kid” or “Books.” One thing Dylan does to annoy Panda is eat rotten flesh right after she gives him food. A fellow ranger. Matthew - I’m watching you.. Ocelot / Nova - I haven’t gotten into jail yet. God dammit! I was put into jail! You win this time.. Potato - We couldn’t do our badass scene but at least Aila is still alive! Rico - You, Dan and Aqua saves my butt the day of the trial, just like I said to Aqua, I’ll get Ivory and Bri to forgive you someday! Cyan - HmM.. Carlos 2.0 soon? ;)